1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for cleaning pet paws or other animal appendages including feet, hooves, ears, tails, and limbs. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for cleaning pet appendages that is readily transported and stored between uses, readily adapts to specific uses, and enables rapid and effective appendage cleaning but may be readily cleaned and sealed between uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pet foot cleaning devices are generally known from simple washings in a tub or basin using soapy water and optionally with the use of hand-agitation. Over time more complex, and expensive, devices have been developed.
One such complex device is a grooming and cleaning scissor action device using a pair of opposed semi-circular brushes, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,078 (Maiello), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In use, the brushes are placed about a base of an animal tail, limb, or paw, and squeezed together applying pressure to the animal appendage. It is envisioned, that in cleaning such an animal would be outside, or standing in a tub able to receive any removed debris. Unfortunately, there is no ability to transport the cleaning device convenient with cleaning solution, and the device is not convenient to all forms of appendage. In use, the device is more for show-grooming to fluff-hair than for real cleaning. The device cannot be easily transported post-use or sterilized.
Another difficult device is a paw sucker as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,228 (Graham), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, where an extensive spray and suction device (operating with a suction motor) is placed about a paw and agitated. A complex discharge hose and separate waste canister are employed requiring extensive costs and difficulty.
A different product tube is provided with a splash guard in U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,247 (Flemming), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, wherein a sort of elastic sock is placed about a curved frustoconical tube. During use, an animals foot is thrust within, but lacking any retaining or sealing feature, the sock is readily released from the tube and be retained on a paw or foot, easily spilling any solution in the frustoconical tube, and being otherwise non-usable for transport and easy steralization.
In an unrelated human pre-operative surgical cleaning device U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,446 (Kaufman), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a flexible surgical scrubber brush is provided that has bristles on one side and a rubbing pad or sponge on a back side thereof. In cleaning a human patient or medical device, extensive user-hand manipulation bends and flexes the brush and forces the bristles of the brush into finger joints.